Extraño trastorno
by RoxCM
Summary: Saben que es lo peor de estar enamorada y aparte no ser correspondida? no ?..pues vivir bajo el mismo techo, con el mas patan y egocentrico de los hombres. -Sabes swan te quiero ver encima de mi! pidiendo mas- y asi fue como conoci mi extraño trastorno-AH


**Los personajes son todos de S.M lo mío solo es la trama loca, que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Espero saber que opinan, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Extraño trastorno**

**Pov. Bella**

Extraño desorden

Saben lo que es estar enamorada de alguien y no ser correspondida?

Saben que es peor que eso?... No?, pues vivir con el bajo el mismo techo, eso es peor!

No es porque lo haya buscado ni mucho menos en realidad en mi vida pensé que esto sucedería.

El sujeto en cuestión... Edward Anthony cullen, edad 25 años, casi médico cirujano, buen prospecto, 1,85 cm de altura, peso? Ni idea, cabello cobrizo, tez blanca, cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sus 3 horas en el gimnasio eran bien productivas, gran torso, brazos fuertes, trasero... Para que entrar en detalles eh? Su único defecto... Ser el peor egocéntrico y patán del planeta pero no exagero créanme lo es.

La gran pregunta, como vine a dar a vivir con el? Ni yo misma lo se, si si si lo se un intercambio de apartamentos. Si hacemos un resumen esto es lo q sucedió.

Somos un grupo de 6 compañeros de universidad todos estudiamos en la UCLA en los ángeles, yo provengo de un pueblo llamado forks, luego les sigue Alice y emmet Brandon hermanos mellizos pero totalmente distintos ellos vienen Seattle, siguen jasper y rosalie hale primos que si nos ponemos a observar parecen más mellizos que los mismos Brandon ellos provienen de new york, y para completar la ecuación tenemos a Edward cullen nativo de los ángeles la ciudad de las estrellas o eso dice el.

Al comenzar las clases en la universidad casi todos cursábamos las materias de nivelación, antes de comenzar de lleno con nuestras carreras, que eran sumamente diferentes.

Yo compartía mi apartamento con Alice, rosalie con su primo jasper y Edward con emmett, todo paso muy rápido nos hicimos amigos por asi decirle me hice inseparable de las chicas pero asi como me hice amigas de ellas y de los chicos, rápido se formaron las parejas cuando vine a darme cuenta jasper era novio de Alice y emmett de rosalie, y con esos sus ganas de vivir juntos.

Y aquí el cambio de apartamento.. Que si se imaginan terminaron viviendo con sus parejas y yo... Yo termine viviendo con el patán de cullen, no fue obligado pero supuse que no pasaría nada, vamos lo odiaba, detestaba su forma de llevar su vida. Bebida, tiraba como conejo con cualquier chica de cualquier faculta o fuera del campus y aun asi el muy maldito era buen estudiante, todo estaba bien mientras el no se metiera conmigo.

Pero no el se tenía que meter conmigo, yo que no hacia mas nada que matarme estudiando, no salía a menos que necesitara desestresarme y eso últimamente era muy seguido iba al bar con las chicas bebía si y algunas veces terminaba en la cama de algún chico que si contamos paso 3 veces y no lo e vuelto hacer pero cullen todas las noches era diferentes... Si diferentes: jadeos, gritos, objetos que volaban y nombres distintos en muy diferentes oraciones ejemplos? :

- si jessica asi chúpala mas fuerte!

O

- oh ! si kate móntame mas fuerte...

O con la cliche

- me corro... Si tanya estréchame con tu dulce coño asi!

Sin contar los innumerables: oh eddie, si dame mas edward, por atrás, en cuatro... El kamasutra entero todas las noches al llegar a mi apartamento era una zorra distinta, unos gritos distintos un nombre diferente. Aun no se que me enamoro de el, todo lo descubrí por mi extraño trastorno lo que me lleva a esto:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- oh mierda si si asi! Vamos eddie mas... Ya si- por dios hoy quien seria esta vez, mi sala parecía zona de guerra, no queria ver lo que hacían por mi bien metal y mi corazón.

- diablos Edward en serio?, hoy es miércoles- grite desde atrás de la puerta,- llegamos a un acuerdo lo sabes, no puedo creer que lo hicieras otra vez.

- Larga..te swan, regresa en.. si apretame asi- ,oh por dios no se porque sigo aquí- eres un hijo de puta- y tranque la puerta y subí a casa de rose.

- no me digas, lo encontraste con otra?, ya ni se porque pregunto.- y entonces porque lo hacía.

- en serio estoy que agarros mis cosas e irme y vivir asi sea bajo de un puente rose, ya no se que mas hacer el no va a cambiar.

- bella pero como vas a irte, sabes que los alquileres están muy altos como para una sola persona- ya realmente no me interesa.

- y que hago aguantar a cuanta zorra traiga.

- no simplemente habla con el dile lo que sientes no creo que sea tan desastroso- quee se volvió loca.

- si rose al patán cullen le voy a decir que me tiene babeada y a sus pies, pues no.. Creo q en una semana empezare a buscar nuevo apartamento de acuerdo a mi presupuesto no debe ser tan malo- o eso creo yo,- la verdad bella ya deberías decirle o simplemente has lo mismo tu, lleva a uno diferente todos los días y listo.

- estás loca? Como voy hacer eso?- realmente yo no sé cómo m pide eso sí, de por si el único nombre que puedo gemir cuando llego a un orgasmos es : EDWARD, y es porque mientras me toco lo hago porque ni en mis sueños lejanos estaría con el.

- entonces la solución es mudarte?.

- si es la única y empiezo la búsqueda, si sabes de algo por favor avísame si?,- rodo sus ojos ,- está bien lo hare.

Una hora más tarde baje a "mi casa" o al motel como prácticamente lo era, al no escuchar ruidos entre directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me fui derechito a mi habitación a pensar que debía hacer.

Después de un muy relajante baño, y cantar a media voz mi Cd de adele, me acosté en mi cama boca arriba con mis pies en alto, cavilando mis opciones de irme a vivir sola... Derrepente pensé

- La longitud y ancho de la vagina de una mujer, puede ser fácilmente calculada por el tamaño de su pie; son equivalentes..., será verdad?

- maldición swan, estas necesitada solo tu hablas en voz tan alta, algo asi!- mierda lo dije en voz alta.. Claro que no. - Ya sabes estoy solo a dos puertas si quieres comprobar eso.. Ya sabes lo de tu vagina.

- Ya quisieras cullen, y lárgate de mi puerta ahora- ahora si grite en voz alta.

- lo que digas bella.. Luego te veré encima de mi pidiéndome mas. - maldito patán- me sacaba de quicio.

Pensado un rato más me acomode para dormir mañana será más de lo mismo.

Soñaba que estaba en los brazos de Edward, y me acariciaba. Todo empezaba con besos demandantes, cada uno en búsqueda de la lengua del otro, con desesperación de ver quien ganaba esa pelea, bajaba por su cuello dando besos mariposa entre su fuerte mentón y su grueso cuello, sentía claramente. Su respiración agitada.

- bella..- sus voz aterciopelada se sentia tan pero tan real.

- solo dejate llevar cullen, por favor.

En un arrebato le quite su camisa, pase las yemas de mis dedos por su sexy y marcado torso como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, enrosque mis manos en la elástica de su pantalón y lo baje hasta los tobillos, el en una fuerte patada boto sus pantalones en alguna parte de su habitación quedando solo en unos ajustados bóxers negro que se podía notar su tremenda erección haciendo me jadear, en un rápido movimiento me puso de espaldas en el colchón.

- condiciones iguales swan, siempre he querido ver ese hermoso cuerpo que escondes en esos jeans bien enfundado y camisetas, ver esos hermosos pechos y tus rosados pezones- solo con esas palabras estaba completamente mojada.

- qué esperas cullen? Menos palabras, más acción.

- ansiosa? Esto es con calma swan a mi ritmo, a mi manera.

Empezó soltándome la coleta que tenia hecha, cayendo mi cabello esparcido encima de la almohada.

- tu cabello es como la seda, tan suave y con olor a vainilla y flores- acerco su nariz a mi cuello y luego a mi nuca, escampándose de mi un suspiro.

- eso ha sonado tan gay cullen que empiezo a cuestionar de tu hombría-, solo quería provocarlo

- oh no bella te has metido con mi ego.

De una manera muy ruda, saco mi franelilla y mis pantaloncillos de la piyama haciendo que quedara en una simple tanta y sin brasier.

- mejor de lo que imagine, unos buenos pechos rellenos- los ahueco en sus manos y los apretó, yo a este punto tenia una piscina en mi zona sur.

- unos pezones rosados de los que podre chupar- acto seguido metió mi pezón izquierdo en su boca provocando que mi espalda se arqueara.

- el peor error que has cometido es meterte con mi hombría, y lo pagaras bella.- paso su lengua por la punta de mi peso y luego soplo mando asi escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, besando mi canalillo se dirigió su boca a mi peso derecho sin abandonar mi otro seno.

- Edward me estas desesperando con tus juegos- ya en este momento podía tener mi orgasmo solo con su mirada.

- tranquila, no te quejaras de mis juegos "previos" cuando tenga mi lengua en esta parte- bajo su mano y presiono mi clítoris.

- mierda Edward... Hazlo ya!.

- me excita esas palabras bella, no pensé que te gustaba con palabras sucias- ya para ese entonces tenía sus dedos índices en cada lado de mi cadera. Bajando mi tanga, tirándola dios sabe dónde, abrió mis piernas con sumo cuidado, beso la parte interna de mis muslos, haciendo que mis cadera hicieran un movimiento hacia arriba buscando cualquier fricción que pudiera encontrar.

- puedo olerte swan, solo quédate quieta y no te muevas- no me muevo? Como que no me muevo quería que se enterrara en mi de una vez.

- puedo ver el brillo de tu excitación, tu dulce coño depilado en espera de mi ávida lengua- no supe en qué momento pero al levantar la vista vi su mata de cabellos cobrizos metidos en mi entrepierna.

- amaras los juegos previos desde ahora- acto seguido paso su lengua desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris parándose en él y succionando como si el mundo se fuera acabar. En ese instante, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, juntos con mis ojos, estaba en el puto paraíso.

- mier...da Edward si!- juro que quería mover mis caderas hacia su cara pero el muy maldito tenía sus manos bien agarradas en mi cadera impidiendo asi cualquier movimiento.

Paro un momento y de mis labios salían lloriqueos pidiendo su atención.

- deja de lloriquear, no odiabas los juegos previos.

- si idiota los previos, mas no el sexo oral- y después de esto hundió su boca en mi sexo juntos dos dedos, siguió su frenético trabajo y cuando estaba por tocar el cielo paro.

- ya basta me canse.- levante la cabeza y pude ver que estaba sin sus bóxers.. En qué momento se los quito? No se pero delante de mi tenía el miembro mas grande que puede haber imaginado en mi vida, si bien accidentalmente lo había visto pero en un estado no tan erguido... Por asi decirlo, esta completamente erecto listo para hacer su trabajo.

- no lo veas asi bella o tendrás que poner esa linda boquita ahí- comencé a levantarme para hacer lo que el decía pero no lo miraba a la cara miraba directo a su gangle con una gotas pre-seminal es como si me hipnotizara y dijese : succione aquí!.

- no no lo harás si lo haces no aguantare y quiero estar dentro de ti ahora.

Dios solo pedía no despertar, no aun... Quería sentirlo, apretarlo en mi interior que se corriese dentro.

Lo vi tomar un condón, y enfundárselo como un guante de seda.

- bien swan, conocerás mi hombría.

Y sin más apoyo sus rodillas en el colchón, me tomo de la cintura y de una sola estocada me sentó en su potente erección.

Si les dije que estaba en el puto paraíso, les mentí estaban en el cielo, sentí que me llego hasta la garganta.

- va..mos-

Embestida

- swa..an

Embestida

- di algo de... Mi hombría.

Embestida

Embestida

- no.. Puedo.. Mierda si Edward mas.. Un poco mas- para ese entonces mis senos rebotaban en su rostro debido a la fuerza de sus embistes.

Me recostó en el colchón, y subió una pierna a su hombro. Y sus embistes se tornaron mas fuertes.

- en tu vida vuel..vas a cuestionar mis habilidades- yo para ese entonces no podía ni pensar.

- tu dulce coño estrecho, es una perdición, dime qué quieres de mi bella que!- con lo que me quedaba de voz le dije, ya que los gruñidos y los jadeos tornaron mi voz rasposa.

- yo..- embiste- arriba- embiste- por favor- le solté.

En un rápido giro estaba encima de el, y me sentí poderosa, y la posición de dejo saber que podía estar más enterrado en mi.

- vamos swan mueve ese lindo culo y cabálgame, no me queda mucho y puedo sentir que a ti tampoco- como si me encendieran una mecha comencé hacer movimientos circulares y el llevo sus manos a mis caderas para llevar el ritmo, con suaves palmadas quite sus manos y las puse encima de su cabeza, inclinándome dejando asi mis senos en su cara donde el maldito tomo un pezón y araño con sus dientes lo que me encendió aun mas y ya lo cabalgaba de manera frenética, lleve mi boca a su oído susurrando.

- aun quiero sentirte que te corres, sigo dudando de ti- soltó sus manos de mi agarre y tomo mis caderas haciendo que el ritmo fuera mas rápido si eso era posible.

- si joderrr bella, ordéñame con tu estrecho coño.. Vamos- y ahí sentí que la burbuja pesada que tenía en mi bajo vientre explotaba en mil pedazos sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas, y supe que mi orgasmo había llegado apretando la miembro de Edward hasta más no poder.

- mierda swan- dio tres embestidas mas y con mis manos masajeando sus testículos llego a su orgasmo, potentemente y majestuoso. Me tire encima de su pecho buscando controlar mi respiración, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello sudado.

Ahora podía despertar, quería despertar, nunca tuve un sueño tan vivido.

Su mano acaricio mi mejilla y escuche un suave

- te lo dije bella- con su usual tono patán y egocéntrico.

Rápidamente supe que el sueño había terminado, abrí los ojos lentamente, lo cual fue mala idea porque la luz me pego de llego en los ojos.

Un momento esta no es mi habitación!

empecé a hiperventilar, sentía que estaba encima de algo tibio y duro, y unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome y notablemente algo metido en mi zona sur, alce la mirada y vi esos perfectos ojos esmeradas y su sonrisa torcida.

- recuerdas bella, te dije que terminarías encima de mí.

Mi mundo se vino abajo.

Carajo!... sufría de trastorno de sexsomio.

**Fin.**

**Holaaaaa**

**Que tal tiempo sin escribir nada de nada, si la pasión me abandono y ya me di cuenta que no sirvo para los longs fics, ahora publicare puro one-shots es más fácil para mí y asi no las decepcionare por mi falta de tiempo al publicar.**

**Las que preguntaron por mis otras historias que son one-S las betearan y subiré luego.**

**Sexsomia : **se dilatan los vasos de la pelvis, hay congestión genital, lubricación, sueños eróticos y algunas hasta llegan al orgasmo. Se cree que durante el sueño el mayor caudal de sangre hacia los genitales permite una buena oxigenación, esto se traduce en una piel suave, sensible a los estímulos y lubricada. Y en casos extremo relación sexual con personas en estado sonámbulo.

Lo mas seguro es que haya un pov Edward, esta casi listo

Espero opiniones

Saludos

Roxcm


End file.
